wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Gozalius Roth
Gozalius Roth is a Space Marine Chaplain of the 2nd Company (Sayeret Gibor) for the Storm Zealots Space Marine Chapter. He is known for his unending devotion and religious duty to the God-Emperor as well as being able to inspire his brethren. He is notoriously called "Faith Breaker" by the Ethereal Caste History Gozalius Roth were raised in the city of Tel Sheva to a single mother and a young brother. Born to an extremely religious family, Gozalius Roth began his education at the age of 8 as a student at Jerasian College where he was taught Imperial philosophy, mathematics, science, Jerasian Ark Theology, and Ancestral Wisdom. His willingness to learn and unending devotion to his God became his advantages as he was raised to become one of the most renowned students among the residents of the college. Unfortunately, his mother was struck with a debilitating illness which forced the young Gozalius to drop out of school and accept a rough job as a scribe to powerful Jerasain noble of house Maimon. Years later, at the age of 17, Gozalius was married and had a daughter, and spent a quiet 2 years enjoying the peaceful life as an Imperial citizen. Later on, he was forced to abandoned his comfortable life and his family he loved when he killed an abusive psychotic arbites that had tried to kill a servant of house Maimon. He is hunted as a fugitives and lived in a secluded shack in a small town of Gilahad. Later on during Commander Ravenbane's invasion upon planet Jeras, he rallied a demoralize squad of 48th Jerasian Invaders as well as local militia to rise up against the Trau invaders in which it caught the attention of a Storm Zealots Space Marine Chaplain and at the aftermath of the battle, Gozalius Roth were abducted and taken to the Golean Heights. And so Gozalius Roth begin his training as an initiate to the Storm Zealot Chapter, leaving his beloved family and comfortable life behind for the new fate that lay ahead. He proved to be a master of survival in the wild, able to kill nearly four Werehemoth with an improvised trap and a combat knife. Becoming a fully-fledged battle-brother, he soon found himself promoted to the ranks of 8th Company, 2nd Tactical Squad for a short time, earning him experience in a couple of mission before allowing himself to join the Storm Zealots Rabbinate (Reclusiarchy), one of the best decisions he ever made in his entire life. During his training as a Chaplain initiate, Gozalius Roth showed remarkable progress and achievements on many daring missions - from rallying a devastated Planetary Defence Force to providing spiritual comfort to his fellow battle-brothers on the disastrous mission on the world of Gassar. Gozalius was eventually promoted to the ranks of a Chaplain, and filled the empty seat of the deceased Chaplain Uziel of the 2nd Company. He still continued to serve in the 2nd Company during the early days of the Damocles Crusade. During the infamous Damocles Crusade against the Tau Empire, it was Chaplain Roth who devastated the morale of Gue'vesa Auxiliaries (humans who served the Tau Empire) and it was his fiery rhetoric and zealous belief in the God-Emperor that caused three-thousand Gue'vasa Guardsman to find salvation in the Emperor of Mankind and turn against their Tau masters, thus earning him the title "Faith Breaker" amongst the Tau Empire. It was Chaplain Roth's ideas to built an educational camp for humans who served the Tau Empire to be integrated back into the Imperium. An idea that shunned by the puritan Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus but favored by the more radical Inquisition. Chaplain Gozalius Roth showed his mastery of melee combat during the Dargosa Crusade. On the ravaged planet he managed to duel a Noxious Blightbringer during a heavy Warp Storm, yet still managed to rise victoriously without sustaining any wounds. He also fought the infamous Aspiring Berserker of Khorne, Raghnos the Chosen, and it took him nearly four hours to cast down the Khornate Champion using his Mace like Crozius Arcanum, Epsilion. Chaplain Roth continues to show his deep, abiding hatred for the Chaos God Nurgle that corrupted his brethren of the 5th Company and created the bloated abominations of Plague Dead at Dargosa and Shazaran. He has sworn to fight the corruption that ravages the Eastern Fringe in the name of the God-Emperor. Primaris Space Marine Ascension Chaplain Gozalius Roth like his fellow officers of the 2nd Company had received a Primaris implants through a surgery performed by both Magos Biologis and the Archmagos Garritos during the ongoing Defense of Forgeworld Aleph Tetra. Rise after presummed dead for 40 minutes alongside his fellow brothers. Gozalius Roth were given new Mark X Armor and with it he continue to aid and co-led the 2nd Company after the succesful defense of the Forgeworld Personality Deeply religious, devoted to his faith, and thirst for knowledge is what shapes Gozalius Roth - from his time as a gifted student at the Imperial College, to a religious combat ready Chaplain of the Storm Zealots. He later came to believe that his separation from his wife and daughter to be the Emperor's gift, though it was hard to overcome. Later on, he was happy to learn that his wife had passed away and his daughter had volunteered to serve in the Imperial Navy. Gozalius Roth is a man of honor who values life, chivalry, honesty, and duty to the Emperor as the greatest virtues above all else. He is never absent and is always present to hear the daily Chapter Sermon, even during the heat of battle, where he will listen to the Reclusiarch's sermon through a vox servo-skull. He dislikes humans who serve someone other than the Emperor, and he will fight with all his might and do whatever it takes to bring them back to the light of the God-Emperor, whether through peaceful means or a bolter. When Roth sees humans fighting alongside Tau Fire Warriors, he will shoot the Tau and do his best to knock his human adversaries down and capture them, so that these human prisoners will be sent to the reeducation camp. Like Zachariah and Lievinsky, Roth dislikes the Tau philosophy of the Greater Good, claiming it to be delusional as well as a new form of human slavery. His actions of 'converting' the humans loyal to the Greater Good through conflicts such as Sol'Tak War and Tarradin Campaign have made him shunned and hated by the Ethereal Caste across the Tau Empire. Chaplain Roth is also the one who destabilizes the Tau Empire through propaganda, causing human populations to launch numerous rebellions within the alien empire. Wargear *''Epsilion'' - A blessed Crozius Arcanum with the shape similar to Power Mace and with a longer grip. This relic is blessed by both Imperial Cult Ecclesiarchy and the Jerasian Sanhedrin. This Psyker imbued Crozius Arcanum is used not only as a symbol of the office or rallying tool, but also known to able to absorb corrupted souls that fall to Chaos. *'Chaplain Power Armor' - Standard Issue Power Armor worn by every Chaplains of Space Marine Chapter. *''Ward of the Righteous'' - Roth's personal amulet of protection that able to emit very strong gravitic Conversion Field around its wearer. Roth receive this upon his promotion as a chaplain of the 2nd Company *'Master-Crafted Bolt Pistol' - Imbued with holy energy, every shot fried from his bolt pistol brings a fiery wounds upon daemons and warp spawn. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines